Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. *Forum: Android Trading Forum - For Android users to trade with one another *Anura requests! - For Anura Requests *Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests *Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests *Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests *Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo requests *Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests *Scenery for free! - for scenery requests *Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request *Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized *Forum:Free frog forums- Including Lanterna! - for frogs from level 1-12 *Forum:Marinus, Dextera and Ludo Frog Requests - for Marinus, Dextera, and Ludo requests. *Sol Train: Free Sols From BlueWater27- for Sol giveaway drawings by BlueWater27 and others. *Award Frogs Giveaway Page - If you need a frog for the award you just can't quite breed, let me know *Frogs For Free- Here, you can get frogs for free! *Forum:I have some Pingos for trade!!!- for Pingo requests. *Giving Out Random Free Frogs! -shaminstar has a bunch of random frogs and sets! *Forum:In-Game Frog Request Giveaways!- CandyJunkie811 gives away frogs needed for in-game frog requests *Yay! Sagittas!- Dannyv2003 Will give you Sagittas for any Orbis *Forum:Request a weekly set ♥- Realkuhl has made a page specifically for request weekly sets!! * Weekly Sets may be requested at Weekly Sets Request Forum * Forum:New Frog Breeds for trading the breeds that have been added with the Nov 1 update. * If someone adds you on Plus but can't see you to send the frogs: ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving Pocket Frogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your GameCenter ID, Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester Comments). ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please do not change the table properties (width, etc). Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. PLEASE READ: If your typing makes the table's width longer, simply add a hyphen - in the middle of the long word. People will still understand you and we can all read the entire table without having to click edit. :) Also, please, please, don't forget the spacing, because that too makes the table wider. Thank you, and continue to enjoy generosity from all the awesome people here! IMPORTANT: Place new requests at the BOTTOM'' of the table.'' Senders: Please fill oldest requests first. This list is cleaned on a regular basis. Hi everyone! Just a quick note, could the requester's please indicate somehow if they have completed the trade (sent something in return to their sender) somehow. That way it is clear that the trade has been completed and can be deleted to keep this forum clean and organised. Thank you! Attention Senders: Please do not put the date sent in the "Sender's Game Center Nickname" section. Put the date in the "Date Sent" section. Also do not leave a date at all until every frog has been sent. Thank you. GCshroom sent Orbis and Amfractus 1/11 Sent Sol 1/12 Leia8203 GC Black Any frogs I have Callaina Volta Black Callaina Corona ---- Hi all! Could you guys please do us a favour and check out the suggestion for a better table for the Frog Requests below, as we are trying to make improvements to the Pocket Frogs wikia! What do you think of it? Tell us what you think! Thank you very much! :D Hey everyone! Was just wondering whether we could be better off using the below table for our forum 'cause it doesn't have as much spacing as the above one seems to use. I know it's not really filled in so it seems smaller but the above one contains strange spacing that takes up a lot of space. Let me know what you think. :) Just to clarify the below table is NOT to be used as of yet; to make new requests use the above table until notified differently. :) MissJul I think using this table is a great idea! It's more convenient and less space :D Plus you don't have to click the little icon so you can full view the old table (and it'll be slightly easier for people on mobile devices to have access to this). I don't really have anything to suggest to make the table better XD But I don't think a 'Contents' section for this forum is really necessary ( I know that you can hide it) :P And lol, Level 1000 xP Fire4564 (talk) 03:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Fire4564 I agree that the pop up version of the table is not really very helpful. My suggestion for this page is to clear out all the miscellaneous forums (most of them are not maintained very well) and replace them with fewer forums by level, such as: Levels 1 - 10 Levels 11 - 20 Levels 12 - 30 Levels 30+ Android Forum Free Lanterna from Wally Russ (this is regularly maintained and nice for beginners) Just an idea... I trade a lot and it is a hassle to check every forum and remember where I saw a particular request. I hope others will give some input on this.Hi everyone! It's me again! In reply to all replies: thanks for the feedback on my idea. Given by this support should we begin to use the below table for all new requests? I just want to double check before changing anything. We would still keep the old one to complete all the requests there, but any new ones would be created below. I didn't say anything about anything else but I do agree that this forum could do with a bit of tidying up. :P In reply to first reply: I've never actually noticed the "contents" section (for me it is always hidden?) but yeah, I agree that it isn't really necessary. And thanks, I do try. :P In reply to the second reply: Yes, I also agree that clearing out all the miscellaneous forums is a good idea, 'specially the ones that are never used anymore. I myself have never actually used any forum other than this one. I'm a little lazy so I just put up whatever frog/set request I have on this forum without scavenging for a particular forum. :P To be fair, I'm pretty sure that this is the only forum that's checked regularily. :P Just a quick question: how would we go about actually cleaning this forum up? Like I could delete the "content" section or some forums etc. but I don't actually want to do it in case someone else might want to keep it. :P Would we like vote or something? Or should I just delete it if it hasn't been used in a while? :P just delete them and see if anyone complains. Hello! This is the person that was the first responder to your new table idea! I think we should start using the below table for all new requests, but yes, we still gotta finish the old requests (most of them are really old ones). And yeah to that second response, I think we could use a little bit of a spring clean with the forums here, because most of them are inactive :P Maybe we should get some more people to see this table, as only about 2 of us have responded haha xD But if we did delete the pages, wouldn't you have to contact the admin or something (are you an admin?) Fire4564 (talk) 03:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Fire4564 It's me again! :P So, should we wait for some more people to voice their opinions on the new table before any changes? Unfortunately I'm not an admin or anything else important. :P So, does that mean if we do try to delete something we have to contact them? How do you even do that? And sorry this is off-topic but my Pocket Frogs have gone strange and decided to completely remove all of my froggydex data so I only have like 30 frogs when I used to have thousands. I've tried to get to nimblebit but it's been a week and no reply. Has anyone else encountered this problem? I know that due to the update numerous people have lost weekly set or award data (which I still have) but I don't know about froggydex data. Also, it was fine after the update and has only dissapeared recently. Help would be life-saving! MissJul (same person 2 sections above) Yes, I think we should wait for more people to voice their opinions! :3 It's probably just that not enough people are actually bothering to read the bottom of this forum! XD I just looked up how to nominate a page for deletion: http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/How_do_I_delete_a_Wikia_page Ohnoes! That's awful how your Froggydex data got deleted O: I remember when I updated my Pocket Frogs (with the latest update back in November or something) and I was kinda angry because all my achievements were lost! But I've never heard of Froggydex data being deleted! D: What's your Game Center name? Cos I could help you giving you some frogs! My GC name is GCshroom if you wanna add me :3 Fire4564 (talk) 03:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Fire4564 And it's me again, again! :P Thanks person above for finding out how we can delete a page! Given that it could take forever for an admin to stumble on our pages marked for deletion we are probably better off contacting them. Does anyone know how to find an admin that is regularily on this wiki and can help us out? Haha your reaction. :P It is awful! If it was my achievements I wouldn't mind so much 'cause I could just pull out all the frogs from my froggydex to get the achievements again. Thanks for the offer of help but I don't know whether I'm going to continue playing Pocket Frogs if I can't get it back. I had already worked extremely hard to get what I had in there and now it's all gone... I'm really annoyed that NimbleBit isn't getting back to me even after two emails! I'm not sure what to do. Instead of playing on Pocket Frogs I'm just hanging out here. :P MissJul Ahaha! No problems about finding the 'How to Delete a Wikia page'! Oh and I found this: http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Just look to the right of the page and a list of the PF staff should be there. When you go to their profiles, it should say if they're inactive or not next to their name. Yeah I ordered all the frogs from my Froggydex and got my achievements back! And I suppose it's fine for you to hang around here since you use to play Pocket Frogs! XD Are we even meant to be talking here?? Fire4564 (talk) 03:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Fire4564 Hi! It's me again, again, again! :P Thanks for you amazing help! Those pages are definitely going to help. You're like really, really lucky! I would have much rathered that it would've been my awards that dissapeared or even my weekly sets which I had completely completed. Not my precious froggydex though! :/ Haha, I used to be on here like ten times every day a year ago then I sorta drifted away cause I had finished my weekly sets and got a little bored. Then I started playing again a few months ago and BOOM! My froggydex dissapeared. Haha, I only open my PocketFrogs now to collect the daily gift. Pitiful. And then I spend time on here probably half-hoping the Pocket Frog god will forgive me or something for whatever I did and give me back my precious froggydex... Oh, the pain! :P MissJul No problems about finding the links! Wow yeah, I go on PF heaps just to see if my frogs have matured/ anything has arrived in the mailbox xD How do you contact NimbleBit? Maybe you should try again or something, it's weird how they're not replying because most companies reply within a day or 2 :P Fire4564 (talk) 03:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Fire4564 I adjusted the table width since that appears to be an issue? I believe that simplified table you're suggesting is actually what we used before at some point. 03:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Edit; Ah that didn't help much haha. Anyway regarding the request table, I think it actually needs to be shorted a bit. Is there really any need for so many columns? I actually would like to get rid of the comments columns to save some space. I think it is implied that people are thankful for what ever they get from people, and there isn't a need for comments unless you can't find the requestee's account. The table is big and bulky, which is the primary reason it has display issues. 03:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) In reply to the first message, you're right. When I (BlueWater27) first came (~ten months ago), there was a table that was similar to/the same as the one those people made. Sometime between then and last summer, it got widened. That's all I know. The table does need a miracle of some sort since there's been a shortage of admins and active users lately and the spam has been ridiculous. 04:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) BW27 Yay! New people! :P And it's me again, again, again, again. Yeah, a year ago I used this forum and we always used the above table. Occassionally it would get a little wider than it should but that was just cause someone forgot a space between two really long words. Before adding my request I would go round checking what mischievious person forget that space and add it in to make the table normal again. :P I don't know how the table got changed though. I come back here after a year and BOOM! New table. :P It was worth a try Tatzelwrym. :P And yes, I totally agree that it needs to be shortened. Although it is implied that people are thankful for the help, I do think that we need the comments there just in case someone runs into some sort of trouble and needs somewhere to vent, especially now that GameCentre has made gifting slightly more complicated. Plus, the table's width is really up to how long the words people use are. Even if you type a whole book in your comment, the table will just have a longer length as long as you use short words. However, I think that having sections dedicated to gifts to be sent in return to the sender is sort of silly. I know when I used this place I would gift someone, ask for nothing in return and if I needed something just start a new request. I thought asking for stuff in return on someone else's request was just an easy way to over-complicate things. Plus, they might not even be able to help me while if I start a new request it is open to all. Here is my prototype. Let me know what you think. :) Also just in case someone is intererested, I want to let you know that NimbleBit has replied! *dramatic sound effect* I'm trying to see if they can fix it. Might not, hoping they might. :) Also, for the purpose of not confusing people with all these impromptu paragraphs of conversation, my name is MissJul. :) Also, I think I'm going to tire of writing "again" again, again, again, and again pretty soon. :P Prototype: SHISH! D: This is Jame5 M. here, and i accidentally sold the tangelo albeo mustachium firefly3396 gifted me! I'm sooo sorry, but is it too much to ask for another one? :< ---- First thought. Very few come all the way to the bottom to read because it doesnt have a place to *reply* so my suggestion would be, *Move this idea to the Community Forum* for discussion to let people see there is a discussion not just a random rant. Second: I am all for cleaning up the request pages a bit. People who have pages that they offer free give aways they can usually give them away by going to other boards. The list that I would like to see kept would be: Levels 1 - 10 Levels 11 - 20 Levels 20 - 30 Levels 30+ Android Forum Potion Frogs *because they are not general frogs* Break them by levels if you need but honestly you only need to break them up into 2 1-10 is a bit much they are easy frogs to get but after that they become difficult if you do not have the money or potions for them. Just my opinion Pjmecca (talk) 21:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) on Android and paulajo15 on Gamecenter Hi all, I like the idea of listing by levels. I agree that the gifts to be returned is probably not needed - almost everyone is gifting, not trading. I think its a good idea to strike out the frog when it has been delivered - that makes it much easier to see who needs what. I would like to see some of the forums combined because it is hard to look so many places to find someone to give a spare frog to :) citronpresse52 15Jan13 Ditto to citronpresse52's post. I think someone should just delete the links to the forums that are not being used. then really who cares if the actual page is deleted. And wtf happened to the spacing in the las day? sheesh. I think one forum for 18 and below, one for 19 and above, maybe one for promo or "potion" frogs, and for whatever ever else isn't mainstream ( android, etc). Is there any reason that those requesting frogs can't go in and clean up their own requests after they are filled? I often wonder if someone still needs a frog that was requested weeks ago... FireFly3396 ---- @Miss Jul I remember you from last year. :) yea, the old table was much better and easier to use, wasn't it? And @everyone-I don't think we need to delete the links or forums, we just need to fix the table! Sadly there are no active admins here. -BlueWater27 03:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) All that huge spacing was really annoying, I tried fixing the table at one point and then I kinda gave up, but thankyou to whoever fixed the table! For some strange reason, we can't edit the forum in 'Visual Mode' because of complex coding, could this be because of the table? O_o And also, this might seem like a dumb question but are people allowed to make pages on here about themselves? Fire4564 (talk) 03:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Fire4564 @Fire- yes, when there's really heavy complex code on a page, it shuts down to visual mode. You can make a user blog about yourself, but not a mainspace page. Hope I helped. -BlueWater27 I agree about getting rid of the comments columns, suggest having an 'Issues' column in case there is a problem (either the requester or sender can post there), and there isn't really a need for a 'date' column (if it's sent, then it's sent). Then we just have 'Requester's ID', 'Frogs Requested', 'Tradeable Frogs', 'Sender's ID', and 'Sender Request'. Maybe have another column to say the trade is completed. Might want to put in a forum where people can chat about things (like this). Also, you could see which frog request forums are still active by counting the number of visits to the page (or just get people who do visit the page to put their ID at the top of the page). -Shivirani My game centre name is bonster22- . The hyphen is part of the username, please remember that. I would like to request a Gyrus as i have seen it in one of my friends habitats and she wont give it to me. I would also like a glass frog of any kind, i dont mind any specific species, just as long as i get one. Thank you bonster22- bonster22-, I added your request to the list :) And thankyou BlueWater27 for answering my question! It helped a lot :3 Yeah I was gonna say, I don't think a date column would be necessary as Shivirani said. A separate forum chat would be useful just incase there's any problems with trading :P The table's getting really hectic though with all the annoying spacing though >.< Fire4564 (talk) 07:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC)